Soubi's Sex Slave
by SoubiXMe
Summary: After Beloved dies Soubi feels incomplete. Soubi wants another person in his life until he saves a boy who becomes his slave in order to repay Soubi. WARNING ADULT CONTENT. LOTS OF LEMONS in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Soubi's slave

So Soubi is one of the well known fighter units of all time. Although his Beloved died Soubi still lives so Soubi craves of another person in his life.

Morning-

Soubi wakes up in his bed to see that he just went through another night of lonliness. He then walks into the kitchen to cook up some breakfast. He then notices Kio his so called "boy friend" that he never really pays attention to except when their in bed.

"Good morning, Soubi kun" Kio says lazily as he wakes up on the couch. Kio then walks up to see Soubi's cooking making him want to drool. Kio then puts his arms around Soubi's waist saying, "Soubi, you smell nice". "Thanks, but I'm not in the mood for once." Soubi responds.

"Once!, your NEVER in tune with what I want" Kio shouts. "Gomenosai Kio" Soubi apologizes. "Well it's ok, I'm off to work and don't forget we still have our paintings due tonight so don't forget." Kio asks. Kio then places a kiss on Soubi's cheek and leaves the apartment.

Meanwhile in another place

School Bell rings (So school is done for the day)

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" a boy with dark hair and violet eyes shouts. "But Yuiko wants to be your friend" a pink haired girl with big tits responds. "No, I don't need friends at all!" the boy shouts back. "Ritsuka kun!!!" the girl shouts as the boy goes too far.

Unforetunately Ritsuka ran into the street where a sixteen wheeled truck was speeding through.

Headlights flashed in the boys eyes and closed until Ritsuka felt light as he was being carried away by a figure. The figure had a purple fancy coat, tight black pants, beautiful blond hair, and the most gordeous innocent eyes any man/woman could fall for.

The figure put's Ritsuka down. "Die Sho vou?" the tall man asks. "Uhh..yeah arigato" Ritsuka thanks as he bows his head. Then all of a sudden the boy suffers from too much dramatic scenary an faints. Luckily the man caught him and just carried him away.

The boy wakes up in the man's arms as he strokes his little neko ears. "Your ears" Ritsuka whispers. "Yes, what about them" the man answers. "No I mean, you're a grown up" Ritsuka responds. "Oh" the man smiles "I'm not that old Im just a college student".

"Oh, gomen," the boy stands up. "My name is Aoyagi Ritsuka" the boy replies. "My name is Soubi" the man responds. "Soubi" Ritsuka whispers as he touches Soubi's cheek. Ritsuka then blushes dark red and apologizes. "Don't apologize" Soubi respnds as he slowly pulls Ritsuka into a kiss. Soubi feels Ritsuka's small yet warm lips against his.

Ritsuka's eyes widen then pulls away. "NO!!!!!!!"—to be continued


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: Owe in debt

Recap: -- Nooo!!! Ritsuka shouts as he pushes Soubi away.

"What is it?" Soubi aks. "Were not supposed t be doing this, I just met you" Ritsuka shouts. "And you owe me" Soubi responds. "What?" Ritsuka asks in wonder. "Since I saved your life you have to owe me" Soubi asks.

Ritsuka then goes back to a time where his brother said that same thing once where a person who life is saven has to owe his life to the person who saved it. Ritsuka understood and nodded.

Soubi was a little surprised to this. "I will be your slave from now on" Ritsuka responded. "But remember that no matter what I ask you'll do it right?" Soubi asked. "Yes, of course, master" Ritsuka responds. SOubi then sasy "Don't call me master either, unless when I ask, but for now just Soubi".

"Now just tell me" Soubi asks as he cups Ritsuka's face, "Would you ever like me to take your precious little ears?" Ritsuka then blushes. "Soubi! I said I could do anything you want but--- "But that means anything" soubi interrupts as he strokes Ritsuka's ears. "But don't worry, I wont do it now" Soubi assures.

Soubi then immediantly scoops Ritsuka up and carries him back to his apartment. Ritsuka clutches tightly and closes his eyes all the way back home. Soon Soubi reaches the apartment, slips the key in the door, and opens it. Ritsuka was then greeted to boy boys not much older than him. One had slightly curled red hair, an eye patch, green eyes, and some cute tight booty shorts which ritsuka happened to notice first.

The other had long blueish greenish hair, with green eyes, and some tang top with tight jeans. They both still happen to have their cat ears. "Hey, Soubi whose this?" the guy with green hair asks. The boy with red hair runs to Ritsuka and cups his chin before Ritsuka swats his hand away.

"He's so adorable!" the guy with red hair shouts. Ritsuka just pouts. "My name is Natsuo" the guy with red hair points at himself " and that's Yoji" the guy with red points at the guy with green hair.

Soubi takes Ritsuka to the couch and asks if he wants tea, milk, or water. "So why did you just lure another boy to your house to molest, Soubi" Yoji asks. Soubi just stays silent looking for a bottle of water in the fridge.

"Im just his slave, I owe him because he saved my life" Ritsuka simply replies. "Ahhh, so that's it" Natsuo responds. "Would you be my slave, too?" Natsuo pleeds.


End file.
